


Catastrophic Lost

by SighIconic



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Canon Compliant, Care, Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Heartache, Loss, Loss of Trust, Tears, Tragedy, loss of friend, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SighIconic/pseuds/SighIconic
Summary: After Ben's tragic fall, Darius expresses his sadness and anger for his late camp friend. He blames himself and two other camp members in which it takes a heated turn for the worst.
Relationships: Darius Bowman & Ben Pincus, Kenji Kon & Ben Pincus
Kudos: 31





	Catastrophic Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This series has been numb. Anyway, thanks for reading.

Blank thoughts, white noise, reckless breath, pressured palms, and blurry vision. These were the senses Darius felt from his state of shock. He vividly witnessed Ben slip through the tips of his fingers and into the dark void of carnivorous dinosaurs. How could this happen to him? Ben has always been the one to take safety measures and precautions. And yet?…. And yet he was the first one out of the six of them to…Not make it? Darius agitatedly screamed in the horror of what would be of Ben now. Despite barely knowing Ben, Darius could not deny that Ben was the person who made him feel the most comfortable at camp. Ben was unapologetically himself and never shied away about what he felt. He didn’t pretend to be someone he wasn’t, and he definitely wasn’t scared to express how much he didn’t want to be here. Even though that last part was the complete opposite for Darius, Ben was undeniably brave and showed chivalry to Bumpy when everyone, including Darius himself, believed that she would only slow them down from their escape of this island. Yet, Ben persevered to save her too. Lastly, Ben was selfless to take it upon himself to climb the ceiling of the train and switch the control panels, even when he knew the flock of Dimorphodon could have possibly eaten him alive. 

"It should've been me. It should've been me. It should've been me." Darius repeatedly said to himself. He struggled to comprehend that they're five of them now instead of being the six like they were.

Suppose he and the others didn't tease Ben or made him feel like he was the weakest link, maybe. Maybe he would’ve been still here with them. Ben wasn't supposed to be the one to switch the train's control panels; that was Darius’ responsibility. If he just moved fast enough, maybe he would not have killed Ben. Ben was…Ben was his friend, but now he was gone for good. Another catastrophic lost in Darius' life with the first being his father, but now his late friend Ben. 

"Darius, there isn't anything we can do now. We just have to continue moving forward and make the last ferry that’s shipping out." Kenji laid his hand on Darius' shoulder while trying to comfort him. 

"SHUT UP KENJI!" Darius shouted and smacked Kenji's hand away. This startled everyone as Darius wasn't the one to shout or lashed out so aggressively to anyone. Kenji's eyes widened in fear while slowly stumbling back at the angry Darius.

"I KILLED BEN YOU IDIOT. Can’t you see that?" Darius burst into tears, believing in this false narrative that he made up in his mind. 

"Darius, you know that isn’t true. You've protected and saved us throughout this whole time. Without your leadership, we wouldn’t have come this far now. And dammit, Ben knew that too." Sammy spoke, comforting Darius a little more with her words than Kenji did. Brooklynn and Yasmina agreed simultaneously too that Darius was their savior. 

"A great leader would not leave their friends behind, but you're right, Sammy. I wasn't the only one who killed Ben; it was also Kenji and Brooklynn. You guys were the closest to me when I was trying to hold onto Ben, but what did you two do? Nothing! You two could’ve helped me pulled him up, but what should I expect from people who only care about themselves. I hope it haunts you two every moment as it does me that Ben could've been here if we were just simply there for him." Darius spitefully spat while bringing himself back onto his feet and his face becoming initially dark. 

"Dari-" Sammy spoke but was cut off by Darius. 

"I don’t want to hear it, Sammy." Darius turned his back on them as he walked to the front glass of the control panels. Before he could continue to walk, Darius felt his arm being tightly grabbed. This grip made his whole-body jerk in the direction of where the grip took place. He couldn't glance to see who it was that grabbed him before they roughly seized his collar and smashed his body to the nearest wall. 

"What the FUCK did you say, Dino Nerd?" Kenji pounced on Darius. Sammy and Yasmina were speechless by Kenji's actions as Brooklynn was alertly fixated on the thought of her actually helping Ben up. 

"Kenji, stop it now," Yasmina limped over to them and demanded. She then halted when Kenji started to speak. 

"How dare you fucking say that. Ben was important to me too. The way he clenched onto me whenever he felt scared, it made me think about how fragile he was and how…And how he made someone like me care about someone else other than myself. He relied on me a few times to protect him and made me feel less alone than I ever felt in my entire life. So saying that I killed him is a fucking lie, Goddamnit." Kenji sobbed while staring at Darius. He displayed how he was hurt by Ben's loss too, and the long-term effects that it would have on his life.

"Let him go, Kenji. Darius is right. We could have helped Ben, and we have to live with the consequences. So put him down, and let's figure out how far we are from the ferry." Brooklynn finally spoke and made her way to the front window of the train. She wanted to see the distance they had left while masking the tears she had in her eyes without the others knowing.

After a few more seconds, Kenji finally released Darius down and whispered, "I’m sorry" without saying nothing more and joining Brooklyn at the front window. Sammy and Yasmina sadly stared at Darius and then the sad Bumpy at the corner, signifying that Ben's absence has taken a toll on all of them. The two soon joined Kenji and Brooklynn as Darius stared at Bumpy, feeling just numb.


End file.
